New love
by dominiku fareru
Summary: Kagome see's Kikyo and Inuyasha mating and jumps threw the well and comes face to face with the acient Midoriko. Midoriko trains Kagome and gives her a new task , but how can she cope when she puts her new love on the line and the danger that comes with the new task. Kagome/ Naruto and a bit with of saya and diva and chiropterans!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- Sweet Betrayl

I just came from the well. I might be a little delayed but isn't like Inuyasha would care. I slung my big yellow back pack over my shoulder. I then heard noises coming from the trees so I went to check it out. There I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo mating. It was a bullet to the heart.

I let tears fall freely, Inuyasha looked at me and said,'' K-kagome.'',with a raspy voice. I looked at him and said,'' You can hate me but, I'm leaving .'' , I said with a yelling tone. He was so shock that he didn't notice I had already jumped into the well. Then I felt the shikon no tama remove it's self from my body. The pink jewl glowed and there stood the acient Midoriko

**A:N,**

**My chapter 1 might be short but I promise that the other chapters will be longer.**

**ja nae**

**From author,**

**dominiku . plz review and i will make sure i read your stories too!**


	2. Chapter 2

do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha .

Chapter 2- Knowing about yourself.

**Recap - The pink jewl glowed and there stood the acient Mordiko.**

(Back to Kagome)

I wa starstrucked , I just couldn't belive that the greatest Miko Midoriko was standing right infront of me. I bowed my head with respect . I then heard her voice say'' Child, do not bow to me.'' she said. I fixed myself quickly. Mordiko then held a hand out to me, I took the hand with out hesitation ( sorry if I spelled that wrong) Then we glowed for a second and we popped in a random place.

It looked mystical, the grass was very healthy. It was beautiful. Also, there were sakura blooms scattered on the grass, and different color flowers. Then mordiko popped out of nowhere and it scared me. She then sat down.''Kagome I must tell you something .'' Mordiko said. I then cocked my head to the side.

''What type of tell me something .'' I said with a nervous voice. She then replied,'' Knowing about yourself, there are somethings you don't know.'' she replied. I then wonder what she knows, so I asked '' What do you know.'' I said with puppy eyes. .''Kagome I can't tell you, because it will cause you to break down , but your flash backs of past will tell you about yourself, and i have a new task for you.'' she said.

''What is it'' I said with a bad feeling in the gut. Midoriko then repiled with '' Well you have to fight chiropterans only you have the blood to kill the chiropterans because some are the chiropterans are made with only diva blood and some with saya blood because if there blood clash together they crystalize.'' Midoriko said.

''You are a chiropteran queen.'' She said. She explained every thing about the things I had to kill. Also , she trained me in my miko powers, ninja skills, and how to use my chiropteran speed and told me that I can unlock my strength. Also, she explained how if ,my body gets cut or injured it heals.

And if my limbs cut off they grow back. ''Now since we finished training I will show you your true self.'' Midoriko said. She pointed a finger to me and my eyes turned blue with red specks of red. My lips turned full and pink. My waost length hair grew to my ankles. I grew fangs and sharp nails and I was now naked.

And Midoriko was gone. I was left Infront of tall double gates. That was the last thing i saw before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha.

Chapter 3- New attraction

Recap- I was left infront of tall double gates. That was the last thing i saw before I passed out.

( Dream Land )

I woke up in a battle field, with bloody ramians of humans. I then ran into a tent where a cacoon thing was big sized too. I couldn't talk I was invisable. I saw a army man with a needle in his hand it had blood in it. He stuck the needle in the cacoon. Hands emerged from the cacoon. The hands had sharp nails. She grabbed a sword and was killing every one.

She looked like me then I relized that she was me , I was scared. I saw 2 girls . They looked liked me they were singing my bloody self was killing. When she came at me and i woke up. I woke up in a hospital gown. I looked in the mirror and saw me with a blood stained face.

I screamed and in came a boy about 16 my age. He had blond spicky hair, blue eyes,and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was my new attraction. I was knocked form my gaze when he said ,'' Are you ok, I heard a scream.'' he said with panic in his voice. ( just to know the shikon no tama is in kagome's body.)

I then said.'' I just had a nightmare,by the wat where am I?' I said. ''Your in the Hidden Leaf Village.'' He said with excitement in his voice. I then got up and felt someone grab my shoulder. I then turned around just to face my bloodyself . I screamed and my miko powers threw that person into the wall. My senses got back to normal.

I relized it was that blond boy. I ran over to the him and asked him if he was okay. He then nodded. He then got up and dusted his self off. He then went to the chair amd grabbed the bag and handed it to me. I looked at the bag and went in the bathroom I put on the red long sleaved shirt, with the blue mini vest, and a red skirt with blue polka dots that went to the thigh, Last with some blue spandex.

I strapped my weapons to my back and legs. I left my hair down and walked out the bathroom . I then introduced myself to him. I learned his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Who said he was the future hokagome belive it!

A**:N **

**Tell me what you think review.**

**From author,**

**Dominiku. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

Chapter 4 - Familiar Faces

**Recap - I learned his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Who said he was the future Hokage**

( Back to Kagome)

After we introduced ourselfs we went to the Hokage's tower. On the way I saw this man he looked about 20yrs. I looked at him and tripped something. My face got red. I then noticed he had a chello case. I reconized his face. His face was familiar. I shrugged the thought off.

In no time we were at Hokage's tower. Naruto busted in the doors like his life depended on it. Sitting at the brown oak was a blond woman with a low pony tail. She then talked,'' My name is tsunade Hokage of this village.'' she said lazily.

'' My name is Kagome Higurashi.'' I relpied as we exchanged names. ''Naruto found you outside the village gates what were you doing there?'' She asked. ''Well I was sent on a task to defeat the ecil that every village must face.'' I said with a stern voice. '' Ok, but what evil.'' she asked. '' I cannot tell you because you can not kil lthis thing .'' I replied.

''You will be living with Naruto from this time on.'' she said. I just nodded my head. As we walked out Naruto said that he had to get his kunai by the tree because he was teaching some genin how to throw kunai.

( At Naruto's House )

''Why does he always have to leave his kunai every where.'' a pink headed fugure said with annoyance ( hint?hint?)

( Back to Kagome & Naruto )

Naruto had went to the front office to ask the sensei if he saw his kunai by the tree. The sensei said he spotted them , so he walked with us. As we followed behind the sensei looked around until a big clawed hand grabbed his head.

You heard bones bones crack. The body fell down from the tree . And we came face to face with a huge bat like creature and made a yelling/ schreeching nose.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the following animeNaruot & Inuyasha

Chapter 5 - Meeting You

**Recap - We came fae to face with a huge bat like creature yelling/schreeching.**

Me and Naruto ran inside. I locked that door but it didn't do any good, because the creature smashed the glass and it cut my cheel. Naruto helped me up we tried to see wich door was unlocked. The huge creature was about to grab me and Naruto when a dagger came and hit the creature in the eye.

It swung it's arm and I was knocked into the wall. The man who threw the dagger picked up me and grabbed Naruto and dashed to a classroom. The man unwrapped his bandage around his hand. The bandage revealed a clawed hand like that creature. He then took out a sword from his chello case and slit his hand.

Red liquid dripped from his hand. He tried to get me to drink it. I felt a burnig sensation is my throat so i grabbed his hand and drand the blood. I felt my eyes glow blue with speck of red. The mystery man then said .'' Kagome you must fight.'' he said in a montone voice.

I then took the sword from the his grasp. I took my palm and split it the blood went into the lines in the sword, I lunged at the chiropteran, it backed up and swung it claws I ran to the chiropteran and duckd he claws and my sowrd chopped it's body in half.

The chiropteran crystalized and blood splattered on my face. I saw my reflection on the sword I fell unconcious. The memory of the bloody me gave me shocks how could I do this things?

**A:N **

**Plz review I am trying to make 3 chapters a day srry this chapter is short.**

**From author**

**Dominiku.**

**Update: chapter 6 - In The Hospital**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha.

**Recap - I saw my reflection on the sword and passed out.**

Chapter 6 - In The Hospital

I woke up in a hospital. A light blond headed woman with light blue eyes came into my room. She then stuck a needle into my arm . I looked at her in furry, because she just cam into my room and just stuck a needle in my arm without notice.

''My nme is Julia part of the red sheild.'' she said with a smile. ''My name is kagome higurashi, and may i ask where is Naruto?'' I asked. ''Well he should waiting outside of the room.'' she repiled, as she handed me a black bag.

I snatched the back becuse I vowed never to trust anyone. But it seems that I am trusting Naruto. Naruto was melting away that ring around my heart. Never trust anyone , never cry for anyone,those words kept replying in my mind.

I got dressed in a red collored shirt with blue faded jeans with my blue ninja shoes. I secretly strapped my weapons underneath my clothes and some in my sandals. I walked out the room Naruto was no where to be seen.

I just walked down the hall way I was about to turn the corner when I heard talking. I saw Mr. David that i met in the hospital talking to Tsunade, I heard thenm talking about since the red shield found me that they have to take me to fight chiropterans.

I rushed out they hospital, and ran to hokage moutain.

( At the hospital)

''Baa - chan, where is Kagome - chan ?'' said a worried Naruto. ''She is supposed to be in room 3A, If she is not there I do not know where she could have gone.'' Said Tsunade. ''Well she is not there, she is under the hospitals protection, so how the hell do you don't know where she is at?'' said a vey pissed Naruto.

**How do like this chapter next chapter is **

**You Again**

** I hope you like this chapter **

**from author,**

**Dominiku!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - ''Well she is under the hospitals protection, so how the hell you don't know where she is at?''. said a very pissed Naruto. **

Chapter 7 - You Again

- thinking-

( At the hospital)/ Naruto's (p.o.v)

Naruto raced out the hospital. He had to find kagome. What he felt for Kagome was mixed feelings.(let me desribe tht for you) It was like one of those best friend lovers relationships,because he thought of her as a friend or bestfriend and she was his crush. His real crush. Sakura was some over day over night crush.

But that wasn't the case / problem right now. Kagome was missing. I searched everywhere. But as I passed the ramen shop I saw a figure standing on Hokage moutain. I knew it was Kagome for sure, I knew because of her ankle lenght hair.

She had those rare ees you can never see in one's life time, But I saw those eyes. I pushed chakra into my feet. 5min later , I was on the Hokage moutain.I saw her crying. -What can make angel like her cry-

(End of Naruto's p.o.v )

''Why are you crying Kagome - chan ?'' asked a very angry Naruto

''It's not like you care because, you would of gave me time to cool down!'' yelled a very mad chiropteran queen.

''Well I care enough to come look for you, because none of them at the hospital came lookingfor you but I did so don't give me that dam excuse.'' replied Naruto to a silent kagome.

(Unknown p.o.v )

I wathched as Kagome argued with a blond headed boy. That bitch will pay for not giving Kikyo her soul. I will kill her. Even though I can't kill her with my sword because she took it out I still have my claws. I lept from the building I was perched on and went on the building she was on. And I looked at the women I was going to kill so my dead kikyo/ mate can have what truthfully belongs to her.

( hint?hint?)

**A:N**

**This chapter goes t my only reviewer.**

**I do not want to say her name because I don't want to make her uncomfortable.**

**Review!**

**From author,**

**Dominiku !**

**Srry this chapter is short but I didn't want to give chapter 8 away and that will mess up my story format.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not won the folowing anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - And I looked at the woman I was going to kill so my dead kiyo/mate can have what truthfully belongs to her.**

Chapter 8 - Do I Really Have To Fight You?

I could not belive my eyes. Inuyasha was stanfing right infront of me. What he said shocked to me.

'' Bitch I will kill you, when you left you forgot to give my Kikyo her soul.'' said a lustfull hanyou.

'' Well halfbreed tell Kinky - hoe she can get her soul somewhere else cause I ain't havin it.'' replied a furious Kagome.

I saw Naruto's aura it was blue/red, meaning he was furious and mad. Naruto then got up and said

'' Leave Kagome alone because that dead person of yours had a chance to live so give Kagome a chance to live.'' screamed Naruto.

I really appreciated the "standing up for me'' but Inuyasha was going to rip his guts out.

''Oh so fox boy has guts, let's see how he does when he dosen't have any.'' answered a smirking hanyou.

Naruto's face paled. Inuyasha smirked at the action. Inuyasha lunged at Naruto. I ran and stood infront of him. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, but one never came. I heard something, it sounded like nails coming down on a chalk board. (hint?hint?)

I opened my eyes only to see that man pushed Inuyasha on his bottom. Only one word pasted my lips _Hagi_ thar was his name _Hagi_. Hagi was at my side. He handed me my sword. I pressed my thumb against the blade.

Blood filled into each line. I lifted my head up and my eyes glowed blue with red specks. I then looked at Inuyasha with reget in my eyes.

'' Do I really have to fight you? I guess I do.'' I answerd thw question my self.

I rushed at Inuyasha with double speed. He wasn't ready for the blow. But I was. The sword lodged Into his stomach. He crystalized. He was one of Diva's and Saya's pet, he was a dog any way. Inuyasha last words were

'' I'm s-s-ssorry K-k-kagome.'' Inuyasha managed to croak out.

I fell to my knees crying. I felt Hagi pick me up. He bared his neck , my eyes glowed. I stuck my fangs in his neck and drank. I finished drinking and wiped that axcess blood off my mouth. I fell asleep in Hagi's arm.

( Hagi's p.o.v )

My mother has not fully awakened. Her past will hurt her. But I vow to protect her even if it cost me my life.

( End of Hagi's p.o.v )

-What are you Kagome - chan - thought Naruto as he watached that doggy boy Inuyasha's remain;s fly away.

**A:N**

**What do you think? Plz review don't get on my back because I spelt something wrong. I'm 11yrs old for gs (god's sake) but I love all the people who read my story even though you don't have an acc! But plz make one!**

**From author,**

**Dominiku!**

**Update - Next chapter is...**

**Chapter 9 - Will You Help Me On My Task?**

**Thx!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - - What are you Kagome-chan- Naruto thought Naruto wathced that doggy boy Inuyasha ramain;s fly away.**

Chapter 9-

I finally agreed to help Red Sheild fight chiropterans. They took Naruto . I had to ask him a question. I had to ask Hagi the same question too. I learned that he is my chevilier by blood. So he does as I wish. I'm not going to take advantageof this situation.

Inplus what else could I as for he protected me twice. I walked down the hall to see this brown headed girl rubbing on Naruto. I walked over to the girl and slapped her striaght across the face.

''Naruto is mine so keeps your hands off.' I yelled

I then grabbed Naruto's jump suit and kissed him. Then I let go if his shirt and said

''You see that right, he is off limits and so is Hagi.'' I said in a rude tone.

I wanted to laught but kept it inside. She peed her pants. I then walked to the kitchen like nothing even happened. I saw everybody come in. came in talking about different things so i cut him off.

'' I have a question Naruto - Hagi will you help me with my task? I asked

'' Is that what you wish ?'' replied Hagi

'' If that okay with you?'' replied Naruto

'' Yes, but Hagi can you teach Naruto some of your skills?''

''Yes.'' said Hagi

Mr. David then introduced the Red Sheild team to me,Hagi,and Naruto.I then walked into my room and made different weapons and guns with my miko powers. It took a coulpe hours.

( 6 hours )

I fell asleep while making guns and weapons. I put them in the closet. I took a shower and I looked through my closet and it had different designer clothes and a bunch of credit cards. I put on a shirt that was plain red with skirt that was to they thigh it was blue with red spandex.

I hid out my weapons underneath my clothes . I also found a bracelet I put the weapons on the bracelet and jumped out the hotel window.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - I hid my weapons underneath my clothes. I also found a bracelet I put the weapons on the bracelet and jumped out the hotel window.**

-thinking-

Chapter 10 - My New Chevilier

I jumped out the hotel the Red Sheild owns. I had 1 of the credit cards. The first store I stopped at was the weapons store so I can give a weapon to Naruto when he finished his training. I really hoped that Hagi didin't push him to hard.

But he does have a demon in him - next stop the jewlery store-. I stopped at he jewlery store so I can give Hagi a neclace that can send shock waves to know that I'm in trouble. I got everybody something.

( 1 hou later )

I was going past the icecream shop by the alley when I heard someone scream bloody murder. I ran to help that person because she was probly bout to get kill by a chiropteran. My eyes glowed . I raced to the girl .

The chiropteran was about to snatch her when I took out my gun and shot it. it was slowly crstalzing . I raced to the woman She losted a lot of blood. But she wasn's foming into a chiropteran. So I raced to my hotel room. I went in my room and studied her.

She had green eyes, and red hair, she had Bcup breast and a nice figure. But the problem was she was loosing blood. I split my hand with my nail and put the blood in her mouth. She started to shake but went into a light sleep.

I went into the kitchen to make some soup.

( 45 min later )

I finished my soup, I turned around to face Naruto and Moy having a chemistrey lesson with there lips I threw the soups at them. It made a huge crash. Everyone came downstairs. Moy and Naruto looked at me in a glare.

''You have some type of nerve to glare at me when you are makig kisse face with her, and I told you how I felt.'' I yelled

''S-she.'' Naruto saif only to be cut off

'' I don't wanna hear it come to me when you have a lesson not to stomp on girls heart. AND I CAN'T BELIVE YOU UZUMAKI!'' I yelled the last part

''Excuse me I'm thirsty.'' a small voice from the door said

''Ok.'' I said happly

I walked over to her nd bared my next and she sunk her fangs in my neck. When she finished my neck healded. Mr. David said I had some explaining to do. I explained every thing and I learned my new chevilier's name was Mesubi.

She told me she took Martial arts and stuff kike that . I told her what cheviliers do. And said if she evers duble crosses me I will kill her. She accepted the terms because If it wasn't for me she would be dead.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - She accepted the terms bacause If it wasn't for me shewould be dead.**

Chapter 11 - School In France

Today was the last day in had been many reports on missing Asian girls . I am going to a school in France to see if I find any chiropterans. I asked Mesubi and Hagi to train me. They trained me in all they know.

I thanked Hagi because he taught me all of the things he know and he was saw the different moves over the years. I was sweating but it was worth it. Mr. David explained the plans to me, Hagi , and Mesubi.

Me - I was a student. So I could information on the missing girls. I could also sense froming chiropterans, baby chiropterans, grown chiropterans, and cheviliers.

Hagi- was the gardner.

Mesubi - was a transfer student so if anything happens she can protect me.

( In France )

Me and Mesubi were introduced by Mrs. Lee.

''We have these two beautiful ladies ladies joining our class make sure they are welcomed.'' she said with a happy voice and walked out the classroom.

'' Not as beautiful as me'' said a blond headed girl

'' Well have you looked in the mirror because every thing is not what it seems.'' I replied with a smirk

Every one laughed the girl got up and aimed a punch at my face or tried. I grabbed her fist and flipped her over. I made every one stare in awe.

''And every one is not an expert like me.'' I added

She felt her nose and it was broken. I watched someone but shrugged it off. I sat down and the teacher came in and asked what happened. Every one was so scared that they didn't say anything. But at lunch things went down the hill.

I had a remote in my pocket. I caught boys looking at me in lustfull eyes. The girls looked at me and said i was a whore and I was easy. So I took the remote out my pocket and put it on the wall. There was pictures of Lizmaree having sex with different guys.

I then took my mash patatoes and dumped them on her head and she got up and tried to kicked me but I dodged it and dropped kicked her and took her food and sat down and ate with Mesubi.

**A:N**

**Sorry that this chapter was short. **

**Review plzz and follow,**

**From author,**

**Dominiku!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - I took her food and sat down and ate with Mesubi**

Chapter 12 - That photo

I put on the same day every day outfit I wear. I got suspeded but know big deal. I walked out my dorm. I saw the pahntom. I chased after him. He bought me to an ally. Mesubi jumped down from the building, she gave me my sword. But instead of a red dimond on the hilt it was half blue and red.

The phantom raced at me with my quick reflect I blocked his shot. I pushed him back and and managed to cut off his 2 arms, and 1 leg. I sensed before that he was Diva was his queen. She gave him abusive love, thats what messed him up.

I showed mercy on him. Inplus that was like my son because He was made from the blood in my sisters vain and I both of my sisters blood. I just fell to my knees crying. I was such a monster . I blacked out. I had one of those dreams.

( Dream Land )

'' Hey you , up there whats are your names.'' A girl that resembled me yelled.

'' We don't have a name, we are nameless.'' the girls in the tower said.

'' How about Saya and Diva! you can pick wich name you want.'' I yelled

'' My care taker Joel is having a party, I will unlock the door so you can come out, we can play together to.'' the girl yelled said . It was me!

I went to Joel's study room I looked in each drawer and found a a golden key. I ran out the room .That night I had on a a cupcake dress it was blue and red. I found a big brown a rusty looking lock, I pushed the key in the whole.

It fell to the floor with a **Thump!** I opened the door there was 2 girls 1 with blue eyes and one with red eyes. They looked like me or I looked like them. They said they were scared. I reasured them that everything was ok. I left to find Hagi.

I finally found him he was by an edge. I ran to hug him he fell off the cliff, my eyes were rimmed with tears. I jumped of the cliff with out thinking. I landed right next to him he was bleeding from his head. I decided that since those helpers gave me their blood that I could give him my blood.

I took the knife from his pocket and cut my wrist. I put it to his mouth to my wrist,blood dripped into his mouth. He was still consious to drink the thick substance. He started to shake. It was scary, He then stopped .I felt someone grab my waist I held tightly to the flower in my hand.

When me and Hagi came to the zoo or mansion I saw those 2 girls Saya & Diva. They had blood cacked on their faces. They had Amshel with them. He tried to attack me but Hagi blocked him. After that they fled

( End of dream land )

I woke up in my own bed. I came awake to the sight of Mesubi in my face . I just made sure that I didn't wake her up . I pulled out a purple skirt that went to the knees with a white shirt. And I had a mini purple jacket. I got the same outfit for Mesubi but hers was gold. Oh and she had gold Sneakers when I had purple.

As we walked to the class room, I remembered the dream I gad or you could call it vision. We stopped at the class I took my seat. The teacher walked out the door they class followed. The trip was in veitnam. As we walked through the museum ( sorry bad spelling ) I saw a picture of a girl in a white ripped dress. She had a sword and there was chiropterans in the front and back of her.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

Chapter 13 - That photo

_'' thinking''_

**Recap - She had a sword and there was chiropterans in the front and back of her**

I looked at the that photo right infront of me. That war in veitnam. I grabbed my head. I was trying to shake that memory out my head, but it was like something inside of me wanted to remember. But I was trying to forget. I think Mesubi knows about me along with Hagi and the rest of the red sheild. But they want me to learn about myself on my own. But why that same old answer?

( Dream land )

I was watching from afar like all of my other flash backs or dream lands. I saw myself chase after a woman and a baby. I had to do something couldn't let all that training go to waste. So I ran and tried to block the two people. But the dream me went through the real me. All I could do is watch. I was scared of my ownself.

Buy why? I wasn't scared of Inuyasha in his demon form or Sesshomaru or any other demon. But why myself? I saw her cut through those people like you cut bread. I saw Hagi I ran over to him. I looked at him with a smile but he looked at me with horror in his eyes. I didn't do anything to hurt him right? That emotion on his face me hurt inside.

I saw Hagi get his arm cut off. It was a clean cut too. I looked at her she looked at me, I touched her cheek. I just hugged her because hugs make me feel better. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach , I looked at my hands only to see that she stabbed me. She was was about to land another blow when, I wasn't in the vietnam war anymore. I saw Mesubi.

'' Are you okay?'' she asked

'' Yeah, go head i'll find you.'' I said in a whisper.

I followed behind Mesubi. Those pictures were familiar. But I had other things to worry about. I was entitled to love. I was a weapon a tool like I was to Inuyasha. A frown came upon my face. _'' I was just a weapon, only used for fighting. and no place in this world but the battle feild.''_ The rest of the day was okay. I walked into the class room. I was just sitting down why every one was talking about some party on thursday.I was probly not going because I didn't have a date. But I could always go with Mesubi. I just tried not make friends because I would just end up going to some random country. But my train of thought was somewhere else. _'' Since Miss. Julia N Mr. David were going to be at the dance the Red sheild was going to be there''_

The teacher just dismissed the class. I just walked to the light house.I saw a gate so I jumped in I heard Mrs. Lee .

'' Who's down there?''

I just stood there and was being quiet. I saw a humongous container It had the nuber and letters/ Z345Y Diva & Saya container. I took a quick picture and ran. I sended it to Mr. David's phone. I had good . I walked in the class room I saw a blue rose on my desk I just out it in my hair. I heard of the tale.

(Story land )

'' When will I get a blue rose?'' asked a woman in a white dress.

''Now, I grow blue roses, I liked you for some time now this is to you from me.'' A man with black hair said

'' Thank you , I liked you too.'' She said

The man got on 1 knee and propsed . She said yes. H e promised that when he got back form his adventure that they would marry. 20years came and The man came back with a whole bunch of blue roses. He wondered where his fiance was. He then went to the garden where he saw a toome stone that said,

Maria Yuu

1760 - 1900

R.I.P

Instead of giving his love the roses he put it on her grave. He felt sorrow so he Promised that he would find his love. So over the years he kidnapped grils that looked like his love or gave them blue roses.

( End of story )

I just sat at my desk looking at the rose I just wondered I had it.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - I just sat at the desk looking at the rose wondering why I had it**

Bi nickname for Mesubi

Chapter 14 - Roses Aren't Blue & Dancing With The Enemy

I just relized roses aren't blue. So I asked Bi could she take me to the roses. We saw a whole bunch. I remebered that when I was living with Joel that Saya & Diva use to throw to me . We picked a couple of the roses so the Red Sheild could see what chemical made those roses blue. But that was not the worry.

Me and Bi hurried to our dorm. When we got there I took a quick shower and put on a light pank dress it was long in the back and short on the front. I had pink earings, my hair was in a pony tail. And I had a dark pink head band. Bi's was the same but hers was white with a gray head band. We bouth had small heals on.

I came to think of Bi as my sister and . Once we got to the dance or ball . The Red Sheild stuck put like a sore thumb. I saw Naruto he looked handsome. He didn't have that no godd hefer around him. So I went over to him and talked things out to him. I got a whole bunch of things misunderstood. Moy was kissing him.

There was no lie about that because this girl could smell when someone is lying and telling the truth. Me and Naruto danced the night away or you could call it evening. I was chopping on a huge drum stick of chicken. When a light headed blond came in . LizMaree thought that she was going to dance with him. But he askked me to dance.

I just stared at his hand. I galdy accepted the offer. When we danced he said the only reason he danced with me bwcause the other girls were staring at him and I wasn't. I noticed that he had a blue rose. He then stopped dancing, I saw the phantom. So the whole Red Sheild dismissed from the dance.

I was about to fight the phantom. I took in my sorroundings. They had they case my hell of some sisters were. But the room was full of barrels that had some wine. I got my sword I did the same thing. I charged at him and cut his body in sevrel places. I saw that boy at the dance he was charging at Naruto.

So I took apoun myself to deblock his shot. I slit his cheek.

'' Seems we have our little warrior brother Amshel is talking about, I never suspected it to be you.'' he said with a soft boy.

'' Well I didn't expect to be dancing with the enemies, I thought you were nice but I have to kill you.'' I said with a dealy tone that will make Sesshomaru shiver.

I dropped my sword he just stood there. The Red Sheild looked at me like I was crazy so did my cheviliers. I fouced my miko ki in my hands it glowed white/ light pink. Ilunged at him with top speed, the miko ki hit him and did some damage. But I made sure he lived because every one had a second chance to live right.

I had some cuts and brusies, when I walked out of the battle LizMaree came out to say something but she say me with my hands crackling with my ki. And my cuts were healing. She had her mouth hung open. I got in the car with only Naruto. I held his hand, I tilted my head on his shoulder and tears leaked through my eyes.

( Next day )

I was sleeping on a big bed I felt something warm and muscular against me. I looked up I saw Naruto whiskered face. A blush spread a cross my face. I had feelings fofr him but Ihad to tell him when I kill Saya & Diva. I was just about to snuggle against him when I heard him say,

'' Hey Kagome- chan Miss Me ?'' he said with a grin plasstered on his face.

'' Yeah.'' I replied with a toothy grin and gave him a kiss in the nose.

I woke up in a silky pajamas. I got up and took a shower, I came out the room with white basket ball shorts they were white and gray. I had on a gray hoodie with white sneakers. I came out the room I heard a low whistle.

My hair was messy so I brushed it out in a bun. I then looked at Naruto and said ''Pervert''.

'' I'm not a perv Gome.'' he said with a whining voice.

'' Mhhhmm.'' I mumbled came

I tuned around. I was granted by the sight of Naruto with his boxers they were sliding off waist, I blused he came to me and and put his face to my neck and licked it. My face was so red that I rushed out the room.

**A:N**

**Update next chapter **

**Chapter 15 - Let's Replay The Veitnam War!**

**From author,**

**Dominku fareru!**

**I need more reviews or no more chapters, I want all of my traffic veiwers to leave a comment too. Plz I'm trying to be the best author I can be . I want to hear your advice and feelings on each chapter.**

**Dominiku fareu!**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap - My face was so red that I rushed out the room**

Chapter 15 - Let's Replay The Veitnam War!

After I rushed out the room. I went down the stairs, got some cereal and left to so I could get some more training before my mission tonight. Tonight we were going to get the container Diva & Saya were in, I had to kill them. Kill + Saya+Diva=No more chiropterans. I walked down the street. I saw the ice prick himself.

Sesshomaru Tashio. He looked at me with wide eyes.

'' Miko how can you live for 5 hundred years, your only human" he said

'' Who ever said I was human?Inuplus I was a time traveler, with the weird clothes.'' I said with sarcasim.

'' This Sessshomaru has no time for this incolence human game.'' He said in a monotone voice

'' Well this Kagome ask can you train her?'' I said

''Hn'' was all Sesshomaru said

As we walked I heard a dresful for scream. If this was a human with blood loss because of a chiropteran, I don't need anymore cheviliers. I saw a chiropteran trying to eat a human. So I took out the dagger Hagi gave me and poured my blood to it, I lunged at the chiropteran. I made a big whole in the middle of it. It was crystalizing , and you heard a **''CLANK'' **I helped the man up and told him don't go in dark ally ways.

He nodded his head and ran fast. That was funny for that old man because he could of ran that fast when the chiropteran was gonna kill him. Then that smell hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. That was one of the toys she made because she is sleeping. Sesshomaru gaped at me. He just walked on after his shock so I followed him.

We came to shoji doors,inside was a training ground. It had trainig dumies. We got straight to the point. And got everything in. He trained me everthing he knows. I explained everything to was night.I had 2 hours to get ready it would take 40 min to get to the hotel and 15 min to get dress. So I had to hurry.I used my speed to get to the hotel.

When I got there I saw Naruto geting ready. He had guns and his regular ninja things . I went in the room we share. I took a quick shower and hd a fluffy tower wrapped around me. Naruto sneaks on me while I'm lost in thought and tugged my towel. I felt the cold air on my wet skin. I saw Naruto grinning. I looked down and saw my naked body. I went to Naruto and bonked him on the head.

He had a nosebleed and a bump on the head. I put on my under garments.I had on long navy green shirt on with navy shorts that went above the knee and long white socks with gray combat hair was down. I had my sword in my hand. I went down stairs. Every bosy except Me, Hagi,Bi and Luisand Naruto were ready. We went to a swamp palce it had remians of plains and the tree were knocked down.

I looked around I saw a woman in her mid 40's and she had 6 men with her 4 brunetts and 2 blonds. ( A whole bunch of blonds ne?) We came upon land I almost fell but I felt Hagi grab my arm. I heard chiropterans.

( Skip to the Mansion )

''Soloman when are we going to let out the little mosters.'' asked a french man

'' Don't worry Jon they will come soon I really hope she dosen't get hust said.'' A boy named Soloman(The one that danced with Kagme at the ball )

'' You are head over heal for our queens sisters ne?'' Said the cloaked figure

'' But you are trying to get her to her to that state in vietnam so who's in love with her?'' questioned Soloman.

'' Sir they are here.'' said a man in a white gear with blue gloves

'' Release the little monsters.'' said Jon

Soloman released them they were in the the front and in the forest swamp I was in. Soloman sighed why dd he have to leave things to his brother Karl ( Hint?Hint?)

( Back to the Red Shield )

As we walked little kids with red and yellow cloaks came out the were humming a song the song was singing oin that tower. My eyes bulgged out my eyes when I saw something emerge from the little kids chest. Out came baby chiropterans they were chasing us. As we went to the mansion doors one of them jumped at the blonds man face(Not ) As we walked inside Mr. David Said,

'' Kagome you ust fight, Kill or be killed.'' he said in a stern voice

''mmh.'' I mumbled

I saw a baby chiropteran about to kill me but Bi cut it. I heard that song again again I grabbed my head I fell unconcious.

( Dream state )

I was in the sky but I wasn't falling they sky had glass. I saw a picture of my family and my friends in Inuyasha's time, all the time we shared. I lone tear fell down my cheek. I had to be strong for the, for me. The people I love I couldn't be weak, I can't be 2nd anymore. No!

I woke up a hand landed infront of my face. I had it my eyes shimmering I had my sword I was attacking people like I did in Veitnam.

The only thing you could think of was ''**Let's Replay The Vietnam War!''**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the following anime Naruto & Inuyasha

**Recap -** **The only thing you could think of was ''Let's Replay The Veitnam War!''**

Chapter 16 - The Phantom Is...

When I went on ranpage I felt a fist connect with my fist stomach. After that I totally blocked out. I woke up in a backyard. falshy light made it way into my vision.I saw everybody panicing because the baby chiropterans had him ready suck him dry. I said something.

'' I can't let you have him , he makes me fell warm and fuzzy inside and I can't be weak anymore no more second place I have to fight even though it will brusie me!'' I said

So I made a sword with my miko ki. I poured my blood into it I cut the chiropterans in half. I then gave Naruto a grin / smile.

'' Liking my Veitnam War Kagome?'' The cloaked figure said

'' No , how about I kick your ass?'' I replied

'' You can't kick this Karl's ass'' he said with a physco laugh

'' Oh, so your the Phantom? get ready to get a beat down'' I said.

I raced at him I managed to cut of his leg.I followed him in the mansion there was blood. So I followed him I saw him fly away. Not now had to finish him off. So I jumped up in the air and cut him in half. I watched as he became one with the air and floated away. I saw the containers fly away. I tried to jump on the helicopter but couldn't.

I loss to much energy that caused me to hit the ground hard. You heard some cracks. Every one came outside. Naruto picked me up thats all I felt and remembered before I drifted off into the darkness.

( Next day)

I woke up in the bed I felt something poke me in the back. I looked under the covers and saw Naruto shaft. I got curious and went under the cover and took my mouth and sucked the tip. I felt it vibrate and quickly took my mouth off. I looke up to see Naruto. My face got red, he was on top of me he was pining me to the bed.

'' So Kagome you couldn't keep your mouth off huh?'' Naruto said

'' I.. um.'' I stuttered

I stopped my stuttered when I felt his lips on mine. I felt him licking my bottom lip. I was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. When I opened my mouth I felt his tounge dance with mine. He then took off my shirt .I felt him groan. He unclipped my bra. He took one pink rosey nipple in his mouth and pinching the other one. I tried to stop him because I was getting milk already. I felt myself release my mik , he was sucking like no tomorrow.

I then pushed him off me.

'' I don't want to this yet because I have to kill Saya & Diva .'' I said

'' Ok .'' he said.

I gpt up ad did my daily things. I came out the room with a dark blue tank top with white sweat pants, and blue flipp flops. My hair was out. Naruto with his pervertedself pinched me again. He was getting like Miroku. That monk. I missed them I wondered how shippo was doing. I went dwon stairs with Naruto with me. He was wearing a orange tank top with black sweat pants and some black ninja shoes. He had his hands hooked aroung my waist.

Whe we came in like that everybodies eyes litterally popped out there got real mad to the point that she she fainted. No one knew what was up with they girl. We all sat down and ate me and Naruto we together now. Then infront of everyone Naruto kept pinching. So I knocked him unconcious. I just shook my head. One words Boys. Boys could be a hanful and horny hotdogs. Even though girls were horny they used sex toys.

We all talked I found out that Saya & Diva awakened. I really was in some deep shit now. they had 5 chevilers. I 2 but there was something off about that homosexual one he also had blond hair he could be Solomans father . His name was Nathan I heard about him. I just noticed that before when I was talking to Mr. David that he said Saya & Diva looked up to him as a father I had to dig deeper because he really could be my father.

But all of their chevilers called them queen and mother from what I herd from the Red Sheild. And I had to fullfill my destiny

**How did you like this chapter a little lemon lime. There will be FUTURE'S lemons in my story even though I'm young I read Sesshomaru & Kagome Lemons .**

**One word '' EXCLUSIVE''**

**From author,**

**Dominiku fareu!**

**plz Review**


End file.
